Impresión
by Lenayuri
Summary: En el mundo hay impresiones buenas o malas, pero son las más peligrosas de las que te tienes que cuidar. Sherlock regresa después de tres años ¿cómo lo tomará John?


-**Disclaimer**: No me dejaron meter mis manitas en el script de la tercera temporada… aún tengo esperanzas para la cuarta, mientras tanto, nada me pertenece – sólo las incoherencias –.

-**Notas**: No me maten… se me ocurrió y no pude evitar escribirlo. Tehehe~

No soy especialista en medicina, en serio. La consideré como una carrera a estudiar, pero luego cosas pasaron y... bueno.

El fanart en el que se basa este fic, pertenece a **sh2jw**, el arte lo pueden encontrar en:

h-t-t-p-:-/-/-s-h-2-j-w-.-t-u-m-b-l-r-.-c-o-m-/post/45107931484/301-the-empty-house-lololololololol-p

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Impresión**

El día había sido enteramente normal para John Watson, nada interesante en su vida había vuelto a ocurrir desde hace tres años que su amigo, su colega, su –casi podía jurarlo – alma gemela había muerto. Era algo desgarrador, algo que el doctor había querido olvidar y no lo había hecho por más que quisiera.

El dolor de la pierna había vuelto más intenso que antes, como si le recordara que fue su culpa por no haber visto las señales de que Sherlock estaba en peligro. Pero, ¿cómo darse cuenta? ¿Cómo ver a través del muro impenetrable que es – era Sherlock Holmes? John recuerda con gracia la vez que le dijo a Sherlock que era una máquina y tal vez así era, tal vez Sherlock era uno de esos cyborg sin alma y sin corazón que habían sido enviados a través del tiempo y el espacio para cumplir con una misión, era eso o debía dejar de ver tanta película de sci-fi.

Pero el caso era que después de tres años, a John le había dejado de importar la vida, pero no era un suicida ni nada de eso, pero ya no veía el color que antes poseía el mundo, ya no estaba la emoción, la intriga, el peligro. Todo aquello se lo arrebataron y ahora ya no eran Sherlock y John, ahora sólo era John.

Y ahora, el cuerpo de John se había avejentado, había perdido esa vigorosidad y fuerza que un ex militar poseía. Su barba estaba crecida, desatendida… si lo conociste antes y lo veías después te preguntarías '¿qué carajos le pasó al Dr. John Watson?' pero así era. John ya no quería ser él, porque le recordaba que su vida ahora era de color gris – ya no era vida.

Por eso, cuando esa tarde llegó al 221B, con su pierna cansada, su alma agotada y un suspiro por el esfuerzo de las escaleras, nunca se imaginó encontrarse precisamente al causante de sus pesadillas, al alma que lo perseguía en las noches como uno de esos fantasmas de Charles Dickens, uno que le repetía constantemente que había sido su culpa por _ver pero no observar_.

Su cuerpo estaba en shock, de su boca no podía salir ni un solo sonido. La habitación estaba en completo silencio.

Sherlock dejó su vista por la ventana y decidió mirar a John a los ojos.

John apretó el agarre de su bastón, Sherlock lo notó. ¿Cómo no lo iba a notar?

"¡Sher…!" fue todo lo que pudo articular la boca de John. Una de sus manos viajó rápidamente hasta su pecho, a la altura de su corazón y apretó con demasiada fuerza la tela de su camisa. El dolor era indescriptible, era como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe con un mazo.

"¡John!" fue lo último que escuchó antes de desplomarse en el suelo. Había sido un paro cardiaco.

XxXxX

Sherlock, como nunca antes, había pedido el apoyo de su hermano y éste, asombrado por la petición y preocupado por su hermano – ambos habían dejado un poco su orgullo atrás – había ido a su encuentro. Mycroft había sido informado de que su hermano estaba vivo hace apenas unas horas, por lo que no se _asombró_ mucho cuando éste le llamó. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue que Sherlock decidiera ir a ver a John en primer lugar – sobre todo con lo _especial_ que era Sherlock con las emociones – pero nunca se esperó encontrarlos en aquella situación. Pero era comprensible.

"No pensé que mi presencia…" comentó de la nada Sherlock, cruzando la habitación de un lado para el otro.

"Sólo a ti se te ocurre venir y aparecerte como si nada hubiese pasado, Sherlock." Respondió Mycroft, sentado en uno de los sofás de St. Bart. "¿No pudiste mandarle señales o algo parecido? Me haces creer que estos tres años lejos te jodieron el cerebro, _hermanito_."

"No me hables de joder cerebros, Mycroft." Bufó claramente enojado el detective "No creí que John… que él…"

"Bueno, no es que supieras mucho sobre él, de todas maneras."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Sabes que él era el más allegado a ti de lo que cualquiera nunca, de verdad, jamás en tu vida fue. Ni siquiera madre o yo. Así que deduce el impacto que tuvo tu muerte en John y lo descubrirás."

Sherlock no volvió a hablar en un pequeño lapso de tiempo, demasiado ensimismado en ocultar sus emociones, en sus preocupaciones. Porque John… John ya no…

"¿Sherlock?" la voz de Molly lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "Oh, Sherlock, lo siento tanto… de haber sabido que regresabas yo… a John… yo… lo siento tanto, Sherlock." La voz de Molly parecía lejana en aquel pasillo, donde sólo se escuchaban las voces de los doctores, enfermeras, especialistas y los pasos de éstos. No había nadie más allí.

Sherlock, por primera vez en su vida se sintió morir. Esa era una de las razones por las que había sepultado todas sus emociones y sentimientos en el fondo de su Palacio Mental; aparentemente, éstas habían sufrido una ligera fuga de su encierro. Porque Sherlock sentía, sentía como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Y lo que principalmente lo estaba matando, era la culpa. Porque por su culpa, John se había ido.

XxXxX

Brillante. Era fue la primera cosa que percibió John al intentar abrir los ojos. ¿Acaso estaba muerto? No recordaba mucho antes de su reciente despertar, pero lo que sí podía recordar fue el rostro de Sherlock. John suelta una sonrisa triste, porque incluso en las puertas de la muerte, sigue pensando en él.

Qué cruel es el destino al mostrarle tan bellos recuerdos cuando ya no tenía posibilidades de regresar… pero ¿para qué regresar? Si Sherlock estaba por ahí también – lo esperaba de corazón – lo encontraría y podrían pasar la eternidad juntos, ¿verdad?

Aunque pensándolo mejor ¿por qué tenía un fuerte dolor en las costillas?

"Veo que ya despertó, John." Una voz a su izquierda le hizo girar la cabeza, aunque se mareó en el proceso "Al parecer, aún no está del todo bien. Déjeme revisarlo." John, por decir lo menos, intentaba reproducir lo anterior. Obviamente, no estaba muerto – a menos que todas las ideas sobre el cielo, el nirvana y demás hayan estado equivocadas – así que lo más probable es que estuviera en un hospital. Y sí, si nariz le mandó los aromas típicos de un hospital; su oído registró los sonidos de los pasos, las voces y de las máquinas a su alrededor; y ahora que podía enfocar mejor, tenía enfrente al doctor 'Jefferson', si es que alcanzó a leer bien la placa. Sus músculos se sentían entumecidos, probablemente por los medicamentos y su boca se sentía pastosa – aunque eso probablemente haya sido porque no había probado bocado en unos días.

"Veamos, las pruebas físicas no muestran nada anormal. Ha estado en observación toda la noche por si vuelve a ocurrir lo de esta tarde; sin embargo, debido a tu historial médico y tus antecedentes, el paro cardiaco que sufriste no fue por fallas en tu corazón, tu corazón está sano, a pesar de tu ritmo de vida. Lo que pasó fue que sufriste una gran impresión, ya debes saber lo que le ocurrió a tu corazón, ¿verdad? Pero tuviste suerte, John, de no haberte practicado RCP tu no-" pero la voz de John interrumpió su explicación.

"¿RCP?" John lucía confundido "¿quién me practicó RCP si yo estaba solo en mi c–?" pero antes de que John pudiese si quiera pensar, imaginar o terminar la pregunta, la figura de Mycroft Holmes apareció detrás del doctor.

"Si me permite, doctor." Exigió gentilmente Mycroft, y el médico salió, dándoles un asentimiento con la cabeza antes de agregar.

"Regresaré en unas horas a revisarte, John."

"Mycroft, qué fue lo que –" el uso de sus nombres de pila surgió luego de año y medio de la muerte de Sherlock, donde John decidió dejar de culpar a Mycroft y, en su lugar, convertirlo en un amigo con quien podía hablar de Sherlock sin temor a que lo juzgara.

"John, sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti, pero quiero que te tranquilices." Mycroft esperó y John movió afirmativamente la cabeza "Bien, quiero que me digas qué es lo que recuerdas."

John lo miró confundido, ¿por qué Mycroft le pedía eso? sin embargo, no quería juzgar sus cuestiones y le contó lo que ligeramente recordaba.

"Recuerdo que llegué al apartamento, subí las escaleras y al entrar al salón… yo me… yo… me encontré con…" sus ojos se abrieron completamente ante sus propias palabras "era una alucinación, verdad Mycroft. Dime que ese no… que no me estoy volviendo loco… porque él está… él…"

"John, tranquilízate." Mycroft esperó a que el doctor se tranquilizara para seguir con su intercambio de información. "John, sé que esto va a ser difícil, sé que estarás enojado y no te culpo, pero… él no… él no está–" pero Mycroft no tuvo que terminar la frase, John lo hizo por él.

"Él… él está vivo ¿verdad? Ese idiota…" John comenzó a reír cual poseso, aferrando las sábanas a sus puños "Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no lo supuse? Era tan _obvio_, ¿no? Ya me lo imagino, riéndose… burlándose de mí porque yo… yo…" su voz enojada se fue apagando hasta volverse un susurro, lágrimas amenazaban con salir libres, John ya no podía ver bien a través de sus pestañas llenas de éstas, su voz se quebró. "No está muerto, Mycroft. Él no… Sherlock está vivo. Oh, Dios. Él no…"

"Así es John, no estoy muerto." La voz de barítono de Sherlock retumbó en los oídos de John, quien levantó la cabeza para verlo por él mismo, para corroborar que no se trataba de una ilusión, un espejismo. Sherlock estaba ahí, de pie a la izquierda de Mycroft, con su pose altiva y segura, pero con algo diferente a la vez. Era paz, era algo cálido… era algo nuevo que John no sabía por qué estaba ahí pero que quería averiguar.

Y Sherlock le sonrió de una forma tan cálida que John olvidó todo su enojo, su tristeza, todo lo que sufrió esos tres años había valido la pena, todo por volver a tener a Sherlock ahí.

Y antes de que alguien rompiera la atmósfera de la habitación, Sherlock la cruzó de dos pasos y abrazó a John, quien no sabía si llorar o reír, o golpear al idiota que tenía entre brazos. Pero sólo se quedaron ahí, hablando sin palabras, pidiendo perdón y perdonándose sin palabras.

Porque ésta vez, todo sería diferente. Éste… éste sería un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

**Notas**

Muahahaha ¿creyeron que mataría a John? Nah, la verdad es que sí lo pensé... pero luego me dije a mí misma "Mi misma, no seas tan mala... deja el angst para después." y aquí está el resultado.

La información del paro cardiaco por una fuerte impresión es verdad; mi mami (?) me explicó que aún si no tienes antecedentes de fallas cardiacas, paros o demás, puedes sufrir un paro cardiaco porque la impresión es tan grande que el corazón se comprime y no permite el libre flujo de sangre al cuerpo, que también por eso se forman los coagulos y otras cosas. Y que sí, el RCP (reanimación cardiopulmonar) ayuda en muchos casos a rebombear la sangre.

No soy médico, doctora, mucho menos enfermera, ella sí, pero ya se me olvidó la mayoría de lo que me explicó. Si alguien quiere ofrecerme mayor explicación, mándenme un MP y con gusto edito esto - al menos las notas.

Espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden que nada les cuesta dejar un review *O*

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
